camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris Callas
Paris Callas is a 15-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Paris Mandie Callas was born on February 3, 1999 to Hyperion Callas and a beautiful woman named Appy Callas. Paris was named after the Greek hero, Paris. Appy and Hyperion thought that Paris would be a boy so they named her Paris. Appy's real name was Aphrodite but Paris and her brother Scorpion called her Appy because they couldn't pronounce Aphrodite. Paris was always a little smart Alec and a skeptic when she was a little girl which got her into a lot of trouble. She was very pretty and smart but never really fit in at her school because her classmates were all rich while Paris was middle class. Paris was always teased by her older brother Scorpion about her name. Pais didn't care though, because she knew tha she would get her revenge. Paris was always writing stories, songs, and poems about love. Paris thought that love was the best thing in the world while Scorpion hated love and everything about it. When Scorpion told Paris about their true parentage Paris didn't believe Scorpion at first because she was such a skeptic. One day, when Paris' home got attacked by a cyclops. A saytr named Clover took Scorpion and Paris to camp. Paris and Scorpion knew their mom but didn't tell anyone until they got claimed. Early Life Paris was always a skeptic as a girl. She always tried to fit in, but all of the rich snobby girls said that she wasn't good enough. This angered Paris and made her sort of shallow. Scorpion helped Paris with her feelings and made her normal Paris again. She was always very pretty and loved to write stories, songs, and poems about love. When Paris was 11 Scorpion told Paris about their real parentage. This made both Paris and Scorpion vulnerable to monsters and a year later their home was attacked by monsters. A saytr named Clover took Paris and Scorpion to camp safely and soundly. Appearance Paris has blonde hair with a pink streak in it. She can magically change the length from long to short. Her eyes are always changing colors. She is very pretty. Alliances *Emma Lore *Scorpion Callas (Brother) *Kyle Packer *Jessica Johnson *Olivia Pommet *Clover Greenwood *Melissa Penna (BFF) *Neil Crushank (crush) Enemies None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Paris can magically change her hair from long to short *Paris has a dagger as her main weapon *Paris is very pretty *Paris can attract the opposite gender *Paris can make people fall in love *Paris can ruin relationships *Paris has a variety of love potions *Paris is a very talented writer *Paris is good at poetry *Paris is good at storytelling *Paris is talented at writing songs *Paris is very smart *Paris is fluent in 6 foreign languages: Greek, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, and Polish Gallery Paris2.jpg Paris3.jpg Paris4.jpg Paris5.jpg Paris6.jpg Paris7.jpg Paris8.jpg Paris9.jpg Paris10.jpg Paris12.jpg Paris13.jpg Paris14.jpg Paris15.jpg Paris16.jpg Paris17.jpg Paris18.jpg Paris19.jpg Paris20.jpg Paris22.jpg Paris23.jpg Paris24.jpg Paris25.jpg Paris'Dagger.jpg LuvPo.jpg LuvPo2.jpg LuvPo3.jpg Paris21.jpg Paris32.jpg Paris33.jpg Paris34.jpg Paris35.jpg Paris36.jpg Paris37.jpg Paris38.jpg Paris39.jpg Paris40.jpg Paris41.jpg Paris42.jpg Paris43.jpg Paris44.jpg Paris45.jpg Paris46.jpg Paris47.jpg Paris48.jpg Paris49.jpg Paris50.jpg Paris51.jpg Paris52.jpg Paris53.jpg Paris'Books.jpg|Paris' Books She Writes Abigail-breslin chloe-moretz-002.jpg Actresses-abigail-breslin-left-and-chloe-grace-moretz-pose.jpg Images-5786.jpeg Category:Child of Aphrodite